


Ink Needs to Be Stopped Before Things Get Worse

by AnxiousPerson



Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Questionable Motives, Stalkerish behaviors, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPerson/pseuds/AnxiousPerson
Summary: Ink may not understand what he feels but he won't let that stop him from trying to get close to Error. Dream is needlessly, at least to Ink, constantly worried for his friend's questionable actions as of late.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ink Needs to Be Stopped Before Things Get Worse

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR UPDATE THAT I FORGOT TO DO HERE OOF - THIS FIC HAS BEEN MOVED INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER FORM SO I WON'T POST IN THIS SERIES ANYMORE. IT GETS UPDATED ON THE OTHER ONE!
> 
> This is the first time I ever posted a fic online so I'm not sure if I'm doing this right or if the format is alright.... I'm kinda socially awkward so I might not know if something may be too much for readers. If I do cross a line, mislabel something, or not tag properly please let me know and I'll fix it right away. (Edit) I changed the rating just in case and I finally thought of a name for this series. (Another edit) So, I have this bad habit of going back to what I write and changing / fixing my grammar / spelling errors cause I got no beta reader. Also, first part of series is the credit to all the creators of their AUs. (IMPORTANT EDIT) The first part of the series is the credit to all the creators of their AUs.

Ink was a soulless being but that didn’t mean he couldn’t _feel_ , or at least he pretended to. He drank paints to ‘feel’ emotions, so he was a faker, a fraud, an actor. If he didn’t drink his paints, he was just an empty husk of a skeleton. But he couldn’t stay empty forever, ~~he hated, no feared, the emptiness~~ he still had a job to do. That’s right, he was the protector of the multiverse. It was his duty to keep the creators motivated to keep the multiverse alive and well. That’s all that should matter to him, even if he forgot about his duty when he was off his paints and all he wanted was to _feel._

Lately though, he still felt a connection to _him_ even when he was without his paints. His paints would run out faster if he was near _him._ It was strange, new, and exciting. He never felt this way about anything; he thinks he ~~loves~~ enjoys it, but he’s not sure. He tried to see what would happen if his paints went out as he was near _him_ and surprisingly, he almost went against his friends to be by _his_ side. If only they weren’t fighting against each other at that time… He shouldn’t be able to feel anything without his paints… That still didn’t explain why he always felt something for his opposite, the destroyer, Error.

Did he want to be friends? Did he want more? He didn’t know! But that’s what made it all the more exciting! He never felt like this before and he craved the change in his life. Would being near _him_ make him feel more things? He wanted to know! But…

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop following me!?!” Error screeched as he got off from the rock he was laying on.

Ink pouted as he stared at the defensive position Error now had. Error had purposely moved to where the rock was in between them. They were in Outertale, Error’s favorite AU. Ink was just enjoying ~~hiding~~ being near Error by sitting behind the rock with Error on it. Unfortunately for him, it was ruined when his phone started ringing, probably Dream looking for him. ~~Who cared about that though…~~ The phone was still ringing so he silenced it. He was drawing so quietly too! Hmm, what to do now. Maybe he should lie.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you were laying there!” His eyes, a red circle and cyan square, betrayed the false mirth in his voice. He was annoyed after all. ~~Damn whoever called him. He shouldn’t feel like that against his friends~~ -.

Error’s body spazzed a bit in error codes before they settled down enough for him to yell. “That was a horrible lie!” He tore some strings from his eyes. “If you’re not gonna at least be honest, you can get out of my sight before I kill you!”

“Error come on! I didn’t do anything bad this time. Can’t we just hang out like friends?” Ink just wanted to be near him. Why was it so hard? Why did Error make it so difficult?

“We’re not friends! Get that through your thick empty skull already!” Ironic that Error didn’t know how true his words was for Ink, the soulless being.

Yellow stars popped out of Ink’s eye. “Then let’s be friends! It’ll be so much fun!”

“I just said-!” Error released the strings and rubbed his face furiously. “Oh, forget it. I lost the motivation to continue being here. I’m -” Error didn’t know how much that phrase triggered Ink as he started to turn away.

“Don’t say that! There’s no need to lose motivation. You can just keep going. Fight on!” the words just flew out of Ink’s mouth causing Error to freeze in a half-turn. He hated it when he heard the creators say that, but the countless times he heard that was nothing compared to when hearing that from Error.

Error was stunned from that strange curveball Ink threw at him. Ink always managed to somehow surprise him each time they met. “Wha…” He sighed. “Look, I don’t know what’s with you lately, but this stalking has got to _stop_. What do you want from me?”

“To be friends obviously!”

“Choose something else,” snapped Error.

“Then… stop destroying the AUs?”

“Hard pass!”

“Let’s be friends!”

“I already said no!”

“So-”

“That’s it! I’m leaving!” Error yelled as he opened a portal and went through. He made sure to immediately close it behind him to not let Ink get any ideas. After all, Ink did _once_ follow him to the anti-void, and it was a terrible aftermath for the two.

Ink stared forlornly at where Error was standing. His eyes shifted to a blue circle and a blue teardrop. He spoke softly to himself, “I just wanted to be by your side… Even if for just a little bit. I just… want to know what these feelings are…” He blinked causing his eyes to morph into a blue circle and a yellow sun to express his new emotions. “Welp, I better go tell Dream what happened. He did tell me to talk to him about whenever I see Error from now on.”

He threw down some paint to the ground and jumped into it. He didn’t consider asking Dream if it was acceptable to show up unannounced, but Dream was already used to his scatterbrain of a friend anyways. He landed on his ~~best?~~ friend’s kitchen counter in the middle of the room. A solid ten his landing was, not that Dream appreciated it as Dream glared at him. In Dream’s hand next to his head was a phone.

“Oh, are you on a phone call right now? Don’t mind me I just came to get some snacks.” Ink hopped down the counter and made his way to Dream’s refrigerator.

Before the refrigerator was fully opened, Dream slammed it shut. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? I called you six times!”

Ink glanced at Dream’s irritated face and moved towards the cabinets in search of other snacks. “I was talking to Error! We got to peacefully talk longer this time.”

Dream immediately began to worry. ‘Peacefully’ to Ink just meant they didn’t physically fight but he knew Error could still be just as vicious with words. “You’re still trying to stalk- I mean follow Error around? Has he accepted your request to be friends yet?”

Chips sounded good right about now so that’s what Ink grabbed as he sat on the counter and cheerfully swung his legs. He talked as he munched, “Nope! But I’m not giving up yet. If I just keep trying, I know we’ll be friends someday.” His grin didn’t ease the worry his friend felt for him.

“Ink… I really think you should stop already. I don’t want you-” Dream briefly remembered Ink’s skull drenched in blood as Error dragged him out of whatever AU they were last in and him carelessly throwing Ink towards the guardian of positivity. Error said nothing as he went back through the same portal. At that time, Ink was severely shaking in what seemed to be fright. Neither of the two ever told Dream what had transpired or where they had came from. It took days for Ink to come out whatever state he was in. Dream didn’t want to see him like that again. “to get hurt again. I won’t let Error-”

“Error wasn’t the one who hurt me that time.” Ink was adamant in this claim that he said so many times, but never explained.

“Even so! I don’t want you to get hurt. Just please be more careful.”

The entire time Ink’s grin never once faltered. ~~It unnerved Dream sometimes because he couldn’t tell if that was Ink’s soullessness acting up or just how Ink was.~~ “Okay, I will!” At least his memory was getting better ~~ever since that incident.~~

And then Ink took that as his cue to gush about how long he got to hang out with Error ~~, who was completely unaware of them ‘hanging out’,~~ and show off the new drawings he made as he imagined how Error laid on the rock. Dream knew something was wrong with his best friend but he kept quiet as he listened to Ink continue his tale on how Error had tried to hide the fact he was knitting on the rock when he realized Ink was there as well. Ink may have been strange, but as long as he was well then Dream was happy too. If only Ink could find a better ~~victim~~ target to constantly try to become friends with…

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never planned to write a fanfic about Error/Ink (let alone post it) but here we are! Thanks for reading! Please tell me any thoughts that were had. I'm not the best with words so I might not reply right away, I have to spend hours thinking what to write, but I swear I'm reading any reviews I get.


End file.
